Ron's overprotective ways
by hannahginny
Summary: Ginny wants to fly but Ron won't let her try out for the Quidditch team...what happens?


I'm 14 not 5

Ginny Weasley wants to get the message through to her thick-headed brother that she's 14 not 5. This enlists the help of a broomstick and the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Review please!

Disclaimer: J.K Rowling owns all these awesome characters not me

"I'M 14 NOT 5 YEARS OLD!" Cries Ginny Weasley as she screamed at her older brother Ron in the Gryffindor common room. Her face going red, something that happened when she was steaming mad

"I never said you weren't" Ron said sheepishly

"Then why do you treat me that way?" Screamed Ginny. Rom coward

"Gin, you cant date that Michael bloke" Ron stated "You just can't, and you won't"

"Ya, who says so?"

"Me" Ron said as if he was stating the obvious

"Ya, you and what army?!" and with that Ginny pushed past her brother and entered the girls room

"Gin, he means well" Hermione said entering the empty room to a sobbing Ginny

"Hermione, sit down. I want to tell you something" Ginny said, wiping away her tears

Hermione sat down on Ginny's bed not knowing what to expect

"Mione, of my first memories was watching the boys play and saying I was too young. I'm always too young or too delicate or whatever. Ever since I was 4!" Ginny said

"But you were too young if it was your first memory"

Ginny let out an aggravated sigh "Here" Ginny passed Hermione a blue notebook "I want you and Ron to read this. ALL OF IT. Then tell me I'm being dramatic...oh, and Harry since you probably will show him anyways...got it!"

"Um..." Hermione took the blue notebook "O-Okay" Ginny kept a diary? Hermione wondered "After first year..."

"A diary Gin?" Hermione asked

"It's from a Muggle store"

"O-Okay"

"Good" Ginny said smiling "You can go now...please, I want to get to sleep"

"Okay Gin" Hermione said "Shout if you need anything"

"I am fully capable of doing things myself Hermione" Ginny said. Clearly she was still pissed

"I-I-I know Gin" and with that Hermione left to go tell Ron what happened

"Ready" asked Hermione. Herself, Ron and Harry were sitting together at a table off to the side of the Gryffindor common room

"Yup" Ron said, giddy with excitement "I can't believe you stole this from Ginny"

"Uh-hu" Hermione said, She hated lying but Ron would get in a tizzy and shout at Ginny which would make her shout back and oy. This way Ron couldn't get mad at Ginny for she had "No idea" they took it. Ginny told Hermione she'd ask them if they'd seen a blue notebook anywhere if she wanted it back to write in

Hermione opened the blue note book and read "June 15th

Dear Diary:

I only got you today for there was a sale at a Muggle shop and daddy loves everything Muggles.

Today was just like another. I woke up, the boys were playing Quidditch and I wasn't allowed to play for I was too young. Im 6 for petes sake, Ron started flying when he was 4.I begged, pleaded, cried (works for everything BUT Quidditch) but they are such prats

"Hey!" Ron whined

"Shh" Hermione said and read on

"They think of me like a delicate little princess who will get hurt by mealy a push. Well, I have news for them. I am strong and can fly, really well. Ever since I was 6, Diary, I've been taking turns on each of my brothers broomstick at night without their knowledge

"SHE'S BEEN DOING WHAT!" Screamed Ron.

Upstairs, covered up to her forehead in covers, Ginny smiled. She knew exactly which part they were at. Oh, she couldn't wait until they read more

"Hurry, I want to read more!" Cried Ron as soon as classes were over

"Okay, okay, hush Ron" Hermione dipped into her knapsack and took out the blue notebook "Here we go" and Hermione read

June 16

Dear Diary:

Mum is just like my brothers, not thinking I can do anything. It works to my advantage though. Today she told us our chores and she told me I had to de-gnome the garden then double tracked for she thought it was too hard for me. Firstly, as if but it still was great to get less chores.

After chores Mum made me wear a ghastly pink dress for we were going to Cousin Alice's for lunch. I like Cousin Alice. She's the only girl in her family of 7 too. And although she's not the youngest she still gets me. She's my favorite cousin

I had to hold Mum's hand as we floo'd to their house. I'm not a child, I can Floo by my self thank you very much. Ron can but he's not the baby now is he. It also didn't help that the twins enchanted my door to make a bonnet appear whenever I entered and once I took it off it retied itself to me again. They called me Ickle Ginny-kins...It was really annoying.

"Ya, well they call me Ickle Ronniekins" Ron said to the notebook

"Ron" Harry said "Hermione, continue please" he enjoyed finding out more about Ginny. He kind of fancied her...not that he'd let Ron know that. She was his baby sister, emphasis on BABY

"Pleasure" Hermione scowled at Ron and continued reading "Today at brunch me and Alice had so much fun. It was sad to say goodbye. The boys all whined and complained about having to end their Quidditch games. What babies, I wasn't even allowed to play!

Im starving, Ron ate most of the food, surprise, surprise"

"You still have that ultimate stomach mate" Harry said. Rom smacked him on the arm

"Can I continue?" asked Hermione. The boys nodded

"when I go downstairs I'll grab some food" Hermione continued

"Anyways, night Diary, I have to go fly (shhh)

Talk to you tomorrow

~Ginny 3

"Hey guys, whatcha reading?" Asked Ginny as she made her way towards them. She was so far away that Hermione had time to hide the notebook and the friends quickly opened 3 books on Ancient Ruins

"Studying" Hermione replied

"Together?" Ginny asked

"What does it look like?" Asked Ron eager for her too go away so they could read the diary

"Well Firstly, your all on different pages" Ginny waited as the 3 friends found the same pages thens continued "And I wanted to ask Harry something" Ginny said sitting down

"To marry you, Gin this fantasy has gone on for too Lon-"Ron started

"Ron, bloody idiot" Ginny said, then she turned to Harry "When are Quidditch try outs?"

"The 29th" Harry replied feeling uncomfterable for Ron just shot him a nasty look

"Why do you want to know? Are you going to try out? man, that'd be funny Gin" Ron said

Ginny looked at Hermiome then Ron

"I can fly" Ginnu barked

"Sure and I'm a Slytherin" Ginny gaped at him

"Idiot" Ginny murmered under ber breath "Thanks Harry" and with that Ginny pushed her chair back with a squeak and left upstairs

"You moron! Have you learn't nothing! She's been flying since she was 6!" Hermione whispered shouted

"And I've been flying since I was 5. Mione, she probably only flew for an hour and she was probably bloody bad. I mean why else would she keep trying and not let out a hint of what she was doing, she would've bragged" Ron said putting the Ancient Ruins book away. Harry followed suit

"Boys!" Hermione murmered "I think you hurt her feelings"

"She's too sensitive" Ron said "And she's not trying out Harry"

"Ron, I can't ban someone from playing"

"Yes you can, I read the rules" Ron said

"Fine, I can, but I need a better excuse then her older brother doesn't want her to play"

"I'll find one!"

"RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!" Quickly the common room was emptied and only Ron and Ginny were left. Thankfully people know about her temper and leave when they hear it

"How dare you ask Fred and George for blackmail footage!" Ginny said each word like a whip

"I don't want you playing and I'll Owl Mum if I have to!" Ron said

"I already did she said to follow my heart which I am doing!"

"So your playing for Harry, won't do you much luck if your killed"

"Leave me alone"

"Hey I'm not the one that shouted RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE" Ron said

"I mean on the topic of Quidditch! Oh, and your waisting your Knuts and Sickles, I got acces to that footage year ago. It's all history now" And with that Ginny walked up to the girls dorm

"Hermione, you need you read quicker" Ginny told the elder girl

The trio continued reading Ginny's diary and got up to the age of 9 when the message finally came to Ron

"Gin" Ron said knocking on Ginny's door

"What Ronald?" Asked Ginny. She was expecting another fight for Ginny had made the Quidditch team and Ron was mad

"I-I wanted to tell you something, can I come in?"

"Will you yell at me?"

"No"

"Hmm, not so sure" Ginny said from behind the closed door

"Bloody He'll Gin, let me in" Ron yelled

"Okay, Okay" A few moments later a red haired beauty opened the door

"Thank you" Ron said coming into the girls dorm

"What?" Ginny asked

"Gin...I want to say I'm sorry! I'm sorry for the way we treat you and I want to make it up to you"

"O-Okay. What are you sorry for?" Asked Ginny, she was loving this

"I'm sorry for ditching you and not allowing you to play Quidditch"

"Thank Ron" Ginny said, it warmed her heart to hear her brother say those words

"When we get home to the Burrow I'll help you practice Quidditch...alll summer!" Rom said

"Thanks Ron" Ginny said, she finally knew the message had come through to him. If only it'd work on Fred and George


End file.
